Austin & Sheldon
by Loli Yoshino
Summary: What happens when everyone at Sonicboom is away and Austin needs his Ph D cousin to help him? ... What Didn't?
1. Introduction

The place was Miami. My cousin was coming over to help me work on my homework, he is suppose to be a Ph. D. I heard from my mom that he went to college at the age of 11. I was really worried since he considered himself a perfect human.

Let me start over, my name is Austin Moon. I am a singer, and my best friend ally, is a songwriter than helps me record songs. Ally is out sick this week, and since she usually helps me do my homework, I am brain dead on all this math and stuff. My best friend is Dez, he usually comes up with ideas for my music videos, but he's on vacation this weekend. Did I mention this is all falling on spring break? Trish is ally's best friend, and she's trying to help ally get better. So I'm stuck with my cousin.

My mom said his plane was an hour early so he could get here any minute now. All I'm hoping is that he isn't the type who is the mega-nerd. Nerds are cool, I just don't really like the ones that go off into tangents about WoW and stuff pertaining to that.

That's when he walked in the door. Everything I just said I hated, that's exactly what he was.


	2. Sheldon takes the test

Chapter 2

He's here. He came. He just walked through that door. Everything I'd ever hated, and He was just…. I can't even describe it.

"Hello cousin. May I interest you in some Hal Jordan Comics?" he asked.

"Sheldon…. You know I hate comics." I replied.

"Your right. Alan Scott was a much better green lantern."

I face palmed myself straight across the face because of this guy. He was just… annoying.

"What'cha working on, Cous?" He finally asked.

"Just science. It's for my high school science fair, but Ally and I need some jam to figure out."

Ignoring everything I had just said, Sheldon grabs the paper and looks over it.

"This first question is incorrect," he begins, "The molecule of salt shouldn't conflict with an aptitude of 9.8 tablespoons of Magnesium. That just doesn't happen in the real world. The correct answer should be the molecule of salt is in conflict with 9.5 tablespoons of iron. As for the second…."

"Dude, it's nothing. I'll just get a good grade like my math test three days ago." I tried to tell him.

"That all sounds very interesting. Now, do you have a usable PlayStation 2 I can use? I brought my memory card so I can play kingdom hearts II on it, but my PS3 isn't compatible and I need to wait 3-5 days for one that is."

"This is a music store. Why would we have a PlayStation? I should call ally."

"Tell her I said hi!"

"She doesn't know you. I wonder if she tweeted about being sick yet… I'll do it for her…."

I left the room, and that is when all my problems got rolled into Sheldon.


	3. Captain Kirk VS Moon Mattress Kingdom

Chapter 3: **Captain Kirk VS Moon's Mattress Kingdom**

A few minutes after the argument Sheldon and I had, we decided that it was for the best that we baked some cookies to give to Ally.

But, after many, many hours of listening to Sheldon complain about how we needed 2.5 cups of sugar, and three cups of milk… I finally cracked.

"We are not cooking for Santa!" I yelled.

All he did in return was shake his head.

"Oh please, you really think that a grown man who weighs about 245 pounds could travel around the world in 1 night, training reindeer to haul him around the world and get dow chimney actually exist? Preposterous." Sheldon Stated.

For the next hour and a half Sheldon continued to tell me all the reasons on how Santa could not possibly exist. Unluckily for me, that was exactly the time it took to get to sonic boom.

Once we got to Sonic Boom, after being stopped by several Star Trek signs that Sheldon said were "not the real star trek", I went up to Ally's room.

"Are there trains in her room?" Sheldon asked.

"No, not really." I replied.

"What about Evidence of Santa?"

"Once again, No…."

"Bazinga I don't care."

On that note, I just went up to allies room and told her all of my problems.

"When my cousin comes over, I just wait for her to leave." Ally replied, coughing.

"I'm not terribly sure when he's going to that. Please, Ally, you need to give me one reason in which I can get Sheldon out of my house!" I yelled, accidentally.

"Did you take him to your parent's store?" Ally asked.

My flashback finally started with Sheldon sitting on a mattress.

"I like this one. It's not to warm, not too cold, its weight is perfect, and I can see out of the window from here. Ill takes it." Sheldon said.

"Great! When do you want it shipped?" Ms Moon asked.

"Shipped? On the Starship enterprise, of course! Or the Black Pearl either will do."

The Flashback ended and we both shivered.

"I guess you'll just have to wait it out. Thanks for the cookies, though." Ally said, munching on a cookie.

Then, Sheldon came running upstairs.

"Guess what? I'm not leaving!" Sheldon yelled, and then he ran back downstairs.

Shock had overcome my face.

"Well, it can't get any worse, right?" I said, not knowing the karma I had just put on myself.


End file.
